División en mi interior
by Kumi Kinomoto
Summary: Al mirar a dos personas, sus diferencias pueden ser grandes o pequeñas; pero al final... sólo una es la mayor
1. Chapter 1

**División en mi interior**

**Cap.1 Flores rojas y ella**

Siendo el año número cincuenta del reinado de Yoko, ella como su kirin e incluso los ministros de estado se sentían con tranquilidad, pues en esas cinco décadas el reino prosperó y floreció con paso lento pero seguro, a pesar de que las cosas se veían negras cuando llegó al trono y la falta de confianza que inspiraba la nueva reina. Pero claro, aún con la tranquilidad de la que se gozaba no se le podía dejar paso a la holgazanería y trabajar tan arduo como si fuese el primer día y eso hacían tanto la reina como el kirin, revisando montañas de papales, atendiendo las peticiones y reflexionando las situaciones de algunos estados, eso era el día a día de ambos, y en uno de esos días que a veces lo diferente era lo que decían los ministros o los papeles; Yoko y Keiki estaban en un salón, cada uno en su escritorio y cada quien con diferentes documentos, ella más bien firmaba y él escribía. Una de las sirvientas entró con un adorno floral que le habían traído de un ministro en agradecimiento por haber ayudado con unos problemas que tenían en cuanto a la seguridad de la mercancía que llegaba a los puertos, lo dejó en una de la mesas y se retiró, Yoko miró el obsequió y le pareció encantador, pues a pesar de que no era muy elaborado, pues sólo tenías unidas las cinco flores, con eso bastaba porque ellas eran las que le daban la belleza necesaria, se trataban de unas flores rojas muy hermosas, Yoko se levanto a mirarlas.

- Que lindas son, parecen azucenas.

Mientras Yoko permanecía cerca de las flores, Keiki se quedó en su lugar más sin embargo no dejó de verlas con su respectivo rostro de seriedad.

- _Esas flores… si no me equivocó son las mismas._

Pero como eran de los del dicho "No dejes para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy", ambos regresaron a su trabajo, mas tarde Yoko se reunió con el chousai y a Keiki se le dejó descansar por un momento, Yoko y el chousai habían decidido hablar en el jardín, Keiki se fue a su habitación sentándose en una silla cerca a la ventana, y mientras observaba el mar de las nubes entrando la brisa pensó.

- _Eran las mismas flores, es una de las cosas de las que tengo mejor memoria del monte Jo, que sin querer me hacen recordar…_

Una brisa igual de suave pero con más fuerza entró moviendo los largos cabellos del kirin, que se levantó y salió al balcón.

- _Cuanto me hicieron recordar esas flores, parece que no del todo se olvida con los años… y estando tan lleno de cosas en la cabeza._

Un tenue o más bien un casi visible sonrojeo apareció en él esperando que a pesar de ser pequeño, la brisa se lo quitara; a la noche él y su reina estaban cenando, en esas situaciones Yoko era quien más comentaba y él con su muy común silencio pero con uno que otro comentario.

- Creo que el trabajo de esta semana estuvo agotador ¿No te pareció?

- Lo mismo dijo hace dos meses.

- Bueno, es que a veces se llega un tiempo en el que los deberes aumentan y cansan, pero ¿Sabes? Me parece que dentro de dos días estaremos "Libres" y me preguntaba ¿Te gustaría ir a dar un paseo conmigo?

- (mirándola extrañado) ¿Pasear?

- Si, recuerda que eso ayuda a saber mejor lo que quiere mi pueblo y a la vez sirve de distracción, nos haría muy bien. Keiki no actúes como si fuera la primera vez, llevamos haciendo esta clase de paseos por cincuenta años ¿Y todavía suenas así?

- Discúlpeme, pero no me acostumbro todavía, yo…

- (sonriendo) Descuida pero vamos, es muy agradable descansar de la rutina.

Keiki aceptó y luego de un rato se retiraron a descansar, Yoko estando en su cama leía uno de los libros de la biblioteca, interrumpe su lectura al pensar en cómo se comportó Keiki.

- Cincuenta años y aún sigue poniendo esa cara de extrañado cuando le digo que salgamos a dar un paseo, definitivamente Keiki no es de los que lo cambie el tiempo, no importa, (mirando su libro) él es así.

Una noche anterior al día que saldrían Yoko terminaba unos papeles para no tener la sorpresa de que no pueden salir porque están ahogados en trabajos, Keiki era el que se encontraba descansando, y podría haber dormido de no ser porque ese día le había llegado otro adorno floral a Yoko precisamente con las mismas flores rojas de la otra vez, como le gustaron, ella pensó que cada uno tuviera un adorno en su habitación y siendo así Keiki lo puso igual en una mesa que quedaba frente a una ventana por lo que no dormía por verlas.

-_ Debí negarme a que la reina me diera uno de sus adornos._

Viendo esas flores de nuevo aparece ese pequeño sonrojeo en él.

- (volteándose y cubriéndose hasta el cuello con las sabanas) _Definitivamente debí negarme… traen tanto a mi cabeza._

Hay cosas que sólo con verlas una vez nos traen de vuelta recuerdos, buenos o malos pero nos traen siempre recuerdos, y esas flores desde que las vio le trajeron unos recuerdos que para él, tenían un significado de cierta manera "Importante"… "Especial" si se puede decir así. Al día siguiente los dos salieron y caminaron como de costumbre por las calles de la capital, Yoko siempre se sentía satisfecha al caminar por las calles de su reino, no importa de qué estado sea, cada ciudad o campo eran importantes y fijaba mucho la atención cuando tenían alguna necesidad, cierto es que además de ver muy de cerca a su pueblo era muy relajante, y era en esos momentos en que Yoko descansaba de las reglas y protocolos. Y se diría que actuaba como lo que era, lo que realmente era: una chica; y aún cuando tenía la vista en la gente, en las cosas que necesitaban los demás, en casi todo… dirigía sigilosamente la mirada al acompañante que tenía al lado; Keiki siempre estaba tan serio como de costumbre, era igual en el palacio como en esos momentos de libertad, pero por su puesto a su reina no le incomodaba; él era así y eso era lo que lo hacía especial… a sus ojos.

- Todo luce muy bien, es agradable pasar por calles de comerciantes que se ganan la vida honradamente y luchan cada día.

- A usted no le desagrada pero hay aristócratas que caminar por calles así no es muy querido.

- Es gente arrogante y es la que no soporto, pero no arruinemos nuestro día con gente así, disfrutemos del paseo.

- Lo que usted diga.

Prosiguieron con su caminata, mirando, deteniéndose a ver las cosas de los comerciantes, e incluso detenerse a comer unos bocadillos dulces que vendían en un puesto; eran paseos sencillos pero de mucho significado para Yoko, tanto por descansar como para saber de su pueblo y también para estar un tiempo con su kirin; en estas cinco décadas que estuvieron repletas de deberes, ocasionalmente con problemas con algunos estados, con cosas buenas y malas como es la vida; para ella eso no fue suficiente "Pretexto" para que sus ojos no se posaran en algo más y eso era Keiki. En fin, los dos continuaron con su camino hasta que era de tarde y estaban por volver de no ser porque Yoko quiso pasar por un río grande que pasaba y quería ver el atardecer reflejado en él, por el lugar como era obvio, pasaba la gente por el puente de ahí, ellos se quedaron cerca de la orilla, Yoko estaba como otras veces maravillada de la vista que daba esa imagen, también a Keiki le parecía hermoso el paisaje y volteaba siempre a ver la expresión de la reina con ese atardecer que más de una ocasión han visto. Luego voltea hacia el puente con la gente que pasaba, el semblante del kirin es el mismo hasta que parece ver algo que lo hace cambiar lentamente, Yoko no se dio cuenta que el kirin miraba hacia el puente, y que hacía un esfuerzo por divisar entre toda la gente que pasaba, el caminar de la gente no lo dejaba mirar bien, hasta que en un lapso fugaz logra ver a una persona.

- _Es… _(los ojos se le abren mas) _si los es…_

- (levantándose) Es hora de irnos Keiki.

El kirin se movió a manera de susto por la repentina voz de la chica, Yoko lo miró.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Yo… ¿Dijo algo, su majestad?

- Que tenemos que irnos ¿Qué tienes? Parece que te asusté, ¿Estabas pensando en algo?

- Ehm yo…

- ¡Oh por Dios! Olvidé que en la tarde llegarían carta de dos ministros, y que les daría la respuesta por la mañana, vámonos.

Se levantó no sin antes volver a ver hacia el puente pero ya no estaba la persona que vio y se marchó con Yoko, estando en el palacio leyó la carta y casi de inmediato escribió la respuesta para mandarla por la mañana, ella se retiró a descansar muy satisfecha por el día que tuvo, Keiki en cambio acostado en la cama no cerró los ojos, los tenía fijados en el techo.

- _Lo era, no puedo equivocarme._

Ni cuenta se dio el momento en que cerró los ojos y durmió por andar pensando mucho tiempo de la noche, a la mañana siguiente una hora después de enviarse la carta, Keiki salió del palacio montado en Hankyo tan aprisa como podía.

- Es tan temprano que aún se siente el rocío de la mañana, taiho ¿Tiene mucha importancia para salir a esta hora?

- Si y te pido que no digas mas en el camino.

- Si, disculpe.

Hankyo lo llevó hasta el puente de ayer, como era temprano no había gente y Keiki se quedó ahí parado viendo el recorrer del río como esperando a alguien, pasó un rato hasta que presintió y volteó a su izquierda.

- Si era usted.

Encontró a una bella joven mujer de cabello negro largo, lacio y peinado con una trenza floja recargada en su hombro derecho que llegaba la punta poco más debajo de su pecho, ojos color dorados como el sol y la miel, su piel era cual nácar. Llevaba puesto un sencillo pero lindo vestido crema con adornos verdes y sostenía una sombrilla roja. Lo miraba con una sonrisa y una mirada serena pero llena de ilusión y con un tenue rubor rosado en sus mejillas.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

- Querido Keiki.

**CONTINUARÁ….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap.2 Lien**

Rato después Yoko había despertado y luego de haberla ayudado a vestirse se dirigió al comedor para desayunar pero no encontró a Keiki y le pareció extraño puesto que siempre es el primero en llegar, preguntó por él y le avisaron que salió.

- ¿Salió? ¿A dónde?

- No lo sabemos su majestad.

- Que raro, no acostumbra salir así.

Como habían pasado unas cuantas décadas aprendió a no preocuparse de más por cosas que se salían de "La normalidad" y dedicó a disfrutar su desayuno. Y en eso, Keiki y la joven mujer se habían ido del puente a otro lado del río, a un campo mas solitario y se sentaron en unas rocas de por ahí.

- No esperé encontrarte luego de tanto tiempo.

- Yo tampoco señora Lien, la última vez que la vi fue hace veinte años.

- (sonriendo) Querrás decir veinte dos.

- Ah si… usted siempre sabe cuánto ha pasado en cada encuentro.

- Por su puesto, yo siempre cuento el tiempo que no te veo.

Pone su mano sobre la de Keiki él se sonroja y voltea la mirada a otro lado, la mujer no lo dejó de mirar con aquella sonrisa; Keiki "Disimuladamente" aclara la voz alejando su mano sin voltear, Lien simplemente vuelve su mano sobre sus piernas

- ¿C-cómo ha estado? ¿Sigue teniendo esa vida tranquila que tanto le ha gustado?

- Si es muy agradable dar largos paseos por las calles e incluso por el campo y bosques, como también ver los espectáculos de los shusei.

- Me alegro por usted, pero tenga cuidado, no se exponga al caminar por los bosques.

- (entre risas pequeñas) Lo sé… ¿Cómo olvidarlo?...

Charlaron por poco más de una hora, por tener un lapso de veinte dos años de no verse, era razonable que quisieran platicar; hablaron de las cosas que les había sucedido en ese tiempo; aún cuando los semblantes eran distintos: él sereno y ella sonriendo, había algo en común, era el agrado de encontrarse después de estos años. En un momento Keiki miró un ave que pasó y ella aprovechando esa descuido se recarga sobre su regazo y el kirin inmediatamente se sonroja completamente, las risas de ella acabaron y sólo sonreía mientras escuchaba sus latidos que por la sorpresa eran con más fuerza. Keiki calmándose de la sorpresa serenó su rostro e inclinó la mirada cerrando los ojos con su semblante común, Lien guardó silencio por un momento y también cerró los ojos pero a diferencia de la expresión de Keiki ella tenía una serena, y se limitó a estar así por sólo unos instantes, el viento pasó y ellos permanecieron así como si fuesen estatuas; Lien abrió primero sus ojos y sin apartarse dijo con suave tono.

- Keiki me siento muy feliz de verte, cuando te divisé desde el puente ayer mi corazón se llenó de alegría como las otras veces que te encuentro; no sabes la alegría que me da tenerte junto a mí.

El kirin aún con esa mirada de tranquilidad también había en ella ternura.

- De repente sentí deseos de ir corriendo tras de ti, y seguramente lo habría echo de no ser porque te marchaste y estabas en compañía.

- Si.

- Si hubieras estado solo ¿Te habrías quedado conmigo?

- Yo… yo…

- (tocando su rostro) No importa si habría sido unos cuantos minutos me conformo con ellos.

- No diga eso.

- Dime, la chica de ayer con quien te vi ¿Era tu reina?

- Si.

- Comprendo, seguramente es una buena mujer porque no te hace sufrir.

Keiki comienza a tener recuerdos en su mente sobre la reina anterior, de su obsesión por él y su manía de sacar a todas las mujeres del reino para que nadie llamara su atención, se siente incomodo con esos fatídicos recuerdos, ella notó su cambio repentino aunque fuera pequeño, él se levanta dándole la espalda.

- ¿Keiki?

- Perdone pero tengo que irme, salí del palacio sin avisar a su majestad y puede que se preocupe.

- (poniéndose al frente) No Keiki, por favor no.

- Entienda tengo que…

- (triste) Por favor, acaso… ¿No merezco un poco de tu tiempo?

Ante esa mirada y esas palabras no hallaba que responder.

- Por favor no me dejes todavía, la última vez casi no pudimos hablar no quiero que ahora sea igual, por favor no te vayas aún.

Por su semblante Keiki no se pudo negar y aceptó cumplir su petición, se pasó el tiempo que se convirtieron en horas siendo la tarde cuando pensó que se había demorado de mas.

- Ahora si debo retirarme.

- (preocupada) Lo siento no quise sobrepasarme con el tiempo, es que…. No te vi en mucho tiempo y yo quería….

- No se preocupe, tal vez su majestad no se moleste por mi manera tan impulsiva de salir tan temprano y regresar tarde.

- Parece que la reina es muy comprensiva.

- Lo es.

- Es bueno saber que hay una reina comprensiva y decidida, lleva cincuenta años en el trono, ojala dure muchos más.

- (sonriendo) Si.

Llamó a Hankyo apareciendo éste, Keiki estaba por montarlo cuando escuchó que ella lo llamó, volteó e inesperadamente se le acercó dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios, el kirin sólo se pudo quedar pasmado y con rubor en la cara; ella le sonrío diciendo dulcemente.

- Adiós Keiki.

Con nervios y todo el rubro se despidió y montó a su shirei alejándose mientras la figura de Lien desaparecía entre la distancia, ella miró hasta que ya no lo pudo ver.

- _Por favor nunca olvides que te amo._

Hankyo voló tan rápido como le había ordenado el kirin por la mañana, a su llegada al palacio le contaron que la reina estaba en platica con unas personas y él se marchó a su habitación, sentándose en un sillón recargando su cabeza sobre sus manos con una expresión parecida al de una preocupación.

- _La señora Lien volvió y ahora yo me siento igual, no es bueno._

Volteó la mirada a las flores rojas que aún permanecían tan frescas y hermosas en la mesa.

- _Desde que las vi tuve el ligero presentimiento de que un encuentro con ella se aproximaría, pero me parece muy pronto para cuando vi las flores y también muy tarde para los años que pasaron de la última vez que nos vimos._

Toma una arrancando la corola y su semblante se hace más evidente al una tristeza.

**Flash Back**

- (acercando la flor) Mira Keiki ¿No te gusta?

- Es una hermosa flor, no recuerdo haberlas visto por el monte Jo.

- Crecen en las montañas y su único color es el rojo, ¿Sabes? Estas son mis flores favoritas, me gustaron desde que era una niña cuando mi padre me trajo una.

- Noto que….

- Dime

- Su rostro cambia cuando toma esa flor, ¿Le trae recuerdos?

Baja la mirada con una sonrisa de nostalgia.

- Si muchos, no tienes idea; son tanto buenos y malos y yo trato de gozar los buenos y los malos superarlos, es algo que me pasa siempre que miro esta flor, no entiendo porque siempre ha de pasarme esto.

El rostro de Lien iba quitando lentamente esa sonrisa por una más de añoranza que el kirin notó.

**Fin del Flash Back**

- _Y ahora a mí me pasó lo mismo._

Uno momento después entró Yoko alegrándose de verlo, como era de él se disculpó por haber salido sin permiso y llegar a esas horas; Yoko no se enfadó y dijo que los disculpaba por haber salido a pasear, el kirin se sacó de lugar puesto que él no dijo ni media palabra de porque había salido, pero ella explicó que tuvo la impresión que había querido salir a pasear a lo que ella se rió mencionando que si gustaba salir a dar paseos como los de ayer sólo avisara. Yoko reía por creer que Keiki también gozaba de andar por los prados verdes como lo hacía Enki, él por su parte no mencionó más, aún cuando la reina cayera a risas por lo que pensó que hizo. Las risas de Yoko terminaron para voltear a ver la corola que tenía Keiki en la mano.

- Veo que te gustaron mucho las flores, me dijeron que crecían en las montañas ¿Es cierto?

- Si.

- Me gustaría tener flores así en los jardines se verían encantadoras. Keiki dime ¿Estas flores son tus favoritas?

- ¿Qué? Pues…

- Yo creo que sí, parece que viéndolas eres feliz ¿No es así?

- Yo….

Una de las mucamas entró, Yoko la atendió quedando Keiki ahí parado con la flor en la mano.

- _En realidad es una mezcla de cosas lo que provocan estas flores, tal como a ella que pueden hacerla reía y llorar._

Yoko le avisa que tienen que ir al despacho y va detrás de ella no sin antes dejar la flor en la mesa con las demás.

- _Sin embargo ahora comienza a darme presentimientos con ellas, ¿Qué será? ¿Por qué presiento que este último encuentro que tuvimos será… importante?_

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Una disculpa por el retraso, eran vacaiones n.ñ jejejejejejejeje, pero bueno, aqui está el sig. capitulo**

* * *

**C****ap. 3 Preguntas y conclusiones muy vagas**

Después de aquel encuentro pasó un mes y no se suscitó otro aún cuando Keiki volvió a ir a escondidas a la ciudad un par de veces pero no dio con ella, dio ante mano que se había marchado y dejó las cosas como estaban, entendió que pasaría un tiempo antes de que se volvieran a encontrar, lo mismo podía ser un día o meses pero al final se encontrarían. Transcurrieron tres meses y las cosas seguían con su rumbo habitual, sin embargo algo pequeño hizo la mínima diferencia; Yoko había quedado encantada con las flores que pidió que sembraran varias de esas en los jardines, el kirin obviamente no comentó nada, y poco decía sobre las flores a Yoko; aunque en el interior era diferente pues el tener esas flores cerca hacía constante el recuerdo de Lien y es que no lo podía evitar ya que así como esas flore rojas, hermosas que roban la mirada de todo el jardín traían recuerdos tanto para la joven mujer como para Keiki.

- (tomando una flor) _Me pregunto si se habrá marchado a otra ciudad o se fue a otro reino, siendo así espero que esté a salvo, no me gustaría saber que fue lastimada._

Keiki no notó que su reina lo miraba desde el salón, observaba como la mirada del kirin era diferente al mirar esas flores, lo que la hizo confirmar que significaban algo para él, mas no se daba una idea qué.

- _Su mirar es diferente cuando las ve, ¿Qué será? ¿Cosas buenas? ¿Cosas malas? ¿No serán recuerdos de la reina anterior?... No, me dijeron que en este palacio jamás se habían sembrado estas flores, siendo así ¿Qué tienen que hacen que Keiki cambia su mirada?_

De sólo verlo entendía que era algo que lo podía hacer sentir feliz pero a la vez triste, algo así como una melancolía, Yoko tuvo muchos deseos de averiguarlo pues no muchas cosas hacían que la mirada seria del kirin tuviera esos cambios. Y así en la noche cuando los dos estaban en un salón descansando luego de tantas cosas, un silencio relajador merodeó, Yoko estaba tomando té mientras que Keiki leí un libro que tomó de la biblioteca, así solían ser muchas de las noches para ellos y no parecía desagradarles. Keiki tenía la mirada muy fija en el libro y ella en el kirin, esperó un momento para luego hablarle con la mayor simpatía que pudiera.

- Disculpa Keiki.

- (volteando) ¿Qué sucede su majestad?

- Estuve pensando algo y… bueno, creo que aunque pasaron cincuenta años no he podido saber mucho de ti.

- (confundido) ¿A qué se refiere? ¿Saber de mí? No hay mucho que se tenga que saber de mí, el kirin tiene una vida muy "simple", servir a su rey.

- Lo sé, lo sé pero yo quisiera saber más de ti, bien dicen que nunca es demasiado tarde y quiero creerlo, me gustaría saber las cosas que te gustan y las que no, cosas así.

Como era de esperarse Keiki seguía extrañándose por las palabras de la reina, ya que en estas décadas a veces cuando la reina abría la boca trastornaba al pobre kirin; porque quitando como haya sido la reina anterior a ella, Yoko si lograba preguntar cosas fuera de las ideas que tendría Keiki sobre lo que pueda hablar una reina, en un instante comenzó a preguntarle cosas meramente rudimentarias, su comida favorita y la que no, su color favorito, libro favorito etc. Preguntas que el kirin tomaba como "Extrañas", y en algunas, como era de esperarse preguntaba el "Porque"; pero era un relleno, un plan con maña para averiguar de su reacción a las flores, y cuando llegó a preguntar sobre que flor era su favorita es ahí donde él hizo una pausa y Yoko supo que había dado en el lugar exacto.

- _Se detuvo, lo sé, algo pasa con esas flores._

No dijo nada para apresurarlo a hablar, dejó que solo respondiera, el kirin pareció ponerse un poco más serio para luego decir.

- Pues creo…

- ¿Si?

- Todas las flores me parecen hermosas así que no sabría decirle bien cuál es la que más me gusta.

- ¿Ah si? Muy bien… ¿Y qué me dices de las que pedí sembrar en los jardines? ¿Esas no te gustan?

Volvió a quedarse serio y después dijo que aunque no eran sus favoritas, estaban cerca de serlo, Yoko no desviándose del tema y queriendo averiguar más habló.

- ¿Y por qué?

De ser Keiki un… "mal pensado" como los humanos, habría pensado que esa insistencia en Yoko era inusual, pero siendo diferente no lo notaba, pensó en que responder mientras ella permanecía tranquila, Keiki respondió que era por su color y su forma pero Yoko pregunto que si solamente era eso y él volvió con esa seriedad que para Yoko era como delatarse, y quiso seguir averiguando. Por suerte fue salvado por una mucama que entró diciendo que todo estaba listo para la reunión de mañana y le sugirió que se retirara para descansar, Yoko aceptó despidiendo a la mucama, y cuando iban a irse cada quien a su habitación, Keiki le dijo.

- Su majestad sólo puedo decirle que esa flor me trae memorías.

- ¿Memorias? ¿De qué tipo?

- Podría decirse que de todo tipo.

- Entre eso ¿Feliz?

- Seguramente.

Él se retiro y Yoko quedó hasta cierto punto contenta con la respuesta, Keiki se quedó incomodo con esa clase de interrogatorio de la reina, pero sólo lo atribuyó por su forma de ser, no pensó de mala forma por sus preguntas, mas sin embargo como se tocó el tema de esa flor Keiki pensaba.

- _Es extraño como esa flor causa tanto en ella como en mí._

**Flash Back**

Keiki montado en Hankyo volaba muy cerca de las montañas del monte Ho, miraba a los alrededores hasta que encuentra la flor roja.

- Ahí hay una.

La toma y siguen andando, al atardecer se va a un sitio más alejado de donde estaba el campamento de las personas, a un río y en él encuentra a Lien sentada. No se percata que él anda por ahí, cuando la mira nota que lloraba, pero lo hacía de una manera tan silenciosa como queriendo que ni las rocas ni el viento notaran su tristeza, Keiki se le acerca lentamente hasta estar a su lado.

- Señora Lien.

Ella voltea sorprendiéndose de oírlo, al mirar Keiki su rostro completamente humedecido por sus lágrimas y que éstas continuaran saliendo de sus ojos miel, no pudo evitar sentir una punzada, pero tomó aire y extendió su mano mostrándole un par de flores rojas.

- Son…

- No sé si al dárselas mitigue su tristeza pero, créame que no lo hago para que llore más porque estas flores le causan tantos recuerdos.

Lien se pone de pie y toma la flor temblando.

- Señora Lien.

- Keiki… (mirándolo) ¿Te preocupaste por mí?

Asciende con la cabeza, los ojos de Lien que por un momento dejaron de sacar lágrimas, volvieron a hacerlo pero esta vez ella sonrió y se recargó en el pecho de Keiki.

- Muchas gracias Keiki, siento molestarte con mis pensamientos, lo siento.

Keiki llevo sus manos a los hombros de ella.

- No… te preocupes, porque así como… tengo recuerdos malos de estas flores también tengo buenos…. Y tú me has dado uno que me hará feliz.

**Fin del Flash Back**

- _A mí me pasa lo mismo, señora Lien._

Y mientras Keiki se entregaba al sueño, Yoko seguía meditando lo dicho por él; si pensar que su respuesta la podía dejar satisfecha, sólo le provocó más dudas; porque al ser Keiki tan serio y no mostrar tanto lo que siente o lo que piensa, claro en cuestiones ajenas al reino; ella no podía darse una idea de lo que podía sentir.

- _Cosas de todo tipo y entre esas felices ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? De tristeza podría ser tal vez con la reina anterior o cuando fue aquella rebelión hace cincuenta años con Shoukou, por el derramamiento de sangre puede ser. Pero ¿De felicidad? Supongo que serán de cuando estaba en el monte Ho._

Pero hasta esas meras ideas le parecían alejadas a lo que realmente sentía el kirin.

- _No, ¿A quién engaño? Puede que nada de lo que pensé esté en la cabeza de Keiki._

Dio un gran suspiro y se volteo hacia la ventana que había dejado abierta para que se refrescara.

- _Me respondió unas preguntas que algo me dicen de él, pero en resumen no sé nada sobre él, llevo cincuenta años atendiendo lo mejor que puedo un reino, a un pueblo al que debo cuidar por las generaciones presentes y futuras. Pero… ni un momento he… podido saber más de él… yo sé que por su comportamiento no es de los que comiencen una conversación "Ordinaria" y que yo debo ser quien la inicie, y de verdad me gustaría… que fuera él quien se animara a hablarme, no sé ya ni qué hacer para inspirarle confianza._

Un viento entró a su habitación moviendo las cortinas de la ventana y las de su cama, y enfriando la mano que dejó colgando fuera de la cama, su cara comenzó a ser al de una triste.

- _Es triste saber que en todo este tiempo no has podido acercarte… a la persona que significa mucho para ti._

No supo cómo pero cerró los ojos entregándose al sueño, Yoko tenía razón al pensar que luego de tanto no se sabe más de la persona que es especial; en estos años que transcurrieron había hecho intentos muy pequeños de acercarse lo más que pudiera a Keiki por causa de que él no pensaba como un humano así que creyó que ir "Despacio" sería lo más indicado, pero así como su paso era lento, MAS LENTO era el entendimiento de Keiki que seguía tan puesto en su posición que Yoko percató que Keiki en realidad no iba entendiendo NADA, así que tuvo que tomar una dosis extra de paciencia con él.

Al día siguiente….mejor dicho en la madrugada, Yoko se levantó y la ayudó Gyokuyo, claro que sólo fue a vestirla pues la otra mucama se le había olvidado traer la corona puesto que mandaron pulirla ayer, Gyokuyo y la otra se fueron corriendo porque dentro de un rato comenzaría la junta, Yoko se quedó sentada frente al espejo con un semblante no muy diferente al de anoche.

- _A veces creo que no tiene caso, porque Keiki no se da cuenta, y creo… que soy yo la que ve cosas… mejor dicho la que quiere ver cosas que no existen… que no van a existir y sigo aquí con la falsa esperanza de que algo me diga lo contrario._

Un sirviente pasó por la puerta avisando que dentro de quince minutos empezaría la junta, Yoko salió de sus pensamientos y ahora si preocupándose de no estar lista, luego de un currículo perfecto de ser la primera en estar en las juntas matinales, no iba cambiar eso un solo día.

- ¿Por qué no llegan? Tengo que estar ya antes de los quince minutos.

Se impacienta y se levanta de golpe de la silla.

- ¡Se me hará tarde…..!

Se levantó corriendo hacia la puerta y al abrirla con fuerza y al igual dar sus pasos, no evitó que por hacer esos bruscos movimientos al abrir se topara nada más y nada menos que con Keiki, y con la fuerte embestida que le dio cayeron al suelo; mejor dicho Keiki cayó al suelo y Yoko encima de él.

- Aaauuhh…. (abriendo los ojos) lo siento Keiki….

Sólo hasta que ambos abrieron los ojos por el golpe, se dieron cuenta de que sus rostros quedaron MILIMETROS de separados, en los ojos de él se podía mirar el rostro de Yoko como en los de ella mirarse el de Keiki, estaban tan cerca que podían sentir en sus labios la respiración del otro, además de que Yoko al estar encima de él, Keiki no se fijó que su brazo izquierdo rodeó a Yoko por la cintura, lo único que fue cambiando de ese momento en ambos rostros: un considerable sonrojo apareció.

- _…Keiki…._

- Majestad…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

**ñ.ñ Para los que medio me conocen sabrán que soy la autoria de "Seres inalcanzables" ¬¬ y de TODO el tiempo que me tardé en terminar esa historia; pues bien, con esta no va a pasar, iré actualizando la historia y no la dejaré para tanto rato como la otra.**

**n_n Se aceptan revies, aunque también se les agradece mucho a los lectores "Silenciosos" como dijo una amiga.**


	4. Chapter 4

**n.n A mas de 4 no les agrada ver a Keiki con otra jajajajaja, se les entiende jajajajjaja, bueno, aqui está el siguiente capitulo. Por si creyeron que tenía olvidada a Yoko... ^O^ pues NOOOOOOOO**

* * *

**Cap.4 Calidez en tus brazos**

El lapso de tiempo que duraron así pudo ser cinco o siete segundos… pero para esos dos les pareció un tiempo muy largo, al mirarse cada uno en los ojos del otro algo extraño sintieron desde dentro, Yoko fue la que terminó con esa escena sus nervios le ayudaron alejándose de él sentándose en el suelo cubriendo su rostro con las manos esquivando la mirada avergonzada, pues sus manos ocultaron el color que adquirió la piel de su rostro, y sólo atinó a decir con mucha vergüenza.

- Perdóname Keiki.

Keiki tardó un momento más en reaccionar, que al hacerlo preguntó como estaba, a lo que ella respondió aún con pena que estaba bien, le explicó que quería salir para llamar a Giokuyo y a la otra doncella para que pronto estuviera lista para la junta, pero claro, en ese momento era lo que menos le importaba, Keiki se levantó y ofreció su mano para ayudarle a levantarse, Yoko miró aún con ese semblante de pena la mano y la tomó no sin apartar la otra de su rostro, al estar de pie aún seguía con la mirada inclinada y muy, MUY sonrojada. Pero no sólo la cara de la reina se tornó roja, Keiki también tenía un sonrojo más evidente por su piel tan blanca.

- Creo…

- ¿Hm?

- (temblando) Creo que todavía no aprendo los modales que debe tener una reina…

Algo tan… "Simple" (si es que se le puede llamar así) turbó la mente de Yoko, hasta hace unos minutos se quejaba de no saber más del kirin y ahora lo derriba cayéndole encima y estando tan cerca de él… como para darle un beso. Ella tomó airé relajándose lo más que pudiera su cuerpo y levantó por fin la mirada sonriendo.

- Lo lamento, debió dolerte ¿Estás bien Keiki?

- Descuide

- Pero llegué de golpe.

- (sonriendo amablemente) No se preocupe, sólo fue la sorpresa no es de cuidado; además usted es igual que una pluma.

Otra vez la cara de Yoko se tornó roja con ese comentario que para otros pudo sonar "Simple", para ella no y tampoco para él… pues parece que reaccionó unos segundo después de lo que dijo y de nuevo se sonrojó.

- (apenado) ¿Eh?... No… bueno yo… no quise…

Para alguien tan serio y propio al hablar, el decir algo que fuera (para él) alejado a la "Formalidad" que se debe tener a un rey, era poco menos que ser irrespetuoso; las doncellas regresaron con la corona y entraron pronto a terminar de arreglarla, Keiki se quedó ahí de pie frente a la puerta un momento pensado en lo que dijo.

- _¿Qué?... Por Dios… eso no se le dice a una reina, que irreverente soy._

Pasaron unos minutos y se dio la junta que de haber durado una hora, máximo hora y media se excedió a ser dos horas por cosas que quedaron sin verse en la anterior reunión; si eso pareció extenso para ellos, al terminar la reunión no descansó más que una hora para después tener que hablar con otros encargados, Keiki pudo haberla acompañado pero tenía dos edificios de papeles por revisar. Ambos pasaron varias horas ocupados, sin embargo en pequeños lapsos de pausa en la conversación que tenía Yoko con los encargados, recordaba el incidente de la mañana y no podía evitar sentir pena y un muy leve color rojo se plasmó en su cara y pensaba.

- _Estuve tan cerca de él, casi… no, mejor dicho sentí su respiración perfectamente y yo pude… verme en los ojos de Keiki… era un reflejo más claro del que se puede tener en un espejo o en el agua._

- Majestad otra cosa más….

La reunión era igual de tediosa que la matutina, no tanto por el contenido, si no porque Yoko sólo podía pensar en los ojos de Keiki, más claro; en su rostro que tuvo tan cerca… tal vez demasiado a lo que ha podido acercarse en estas décadas, y aunque siempre le pareció hermoso ahora lo era más. Hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano también en esta reunión como en la junta matinal por poner entendimiento y atención a lo que se hablaba… para no perderse en los ojos de Keiki que con el paso de las horas que transcurrían no se apartaban de su mente.

- _Hermoso… el rostro de Keiki es más hermoso de lo que pensé, es diferente verlo a simple vista que tenerlo tan de cerca como lo tuve yo…._

Era lo que revoloteaba en ella constantemente, menos mal que era inmortal porque de no ser por eso le daría migraña de atender a los demás y pensar en el rostro del kirin, pero algo también pasaba por su cabeza… ¿Keiki habrá tenido alguna reacción parecida a lo que ella sentía?... Posiblemente no… posiblemente si… pensar en eso también le parecía agotador; o más bien desgastante que lo otro. Si sólo supiera que no estaba TAN EQUIVOCADA, Keiki también a pesar de lo ocupado con los papeles y otros deberes también recordaba lo de la mañana y también un sonrojo aparecía en él, menos mal que estaba solo en la habitación porque le abrían preguntado si se sentía mal o algo así. Y a pesar de que por lo dedicado que es a los deberes, también en pausas QUE PARECÍAN LARGAS recordaba el rostro de su reina que también hoy después de cinco décadas había tenido tan de cerca.

- _Es la primera vez que sucede algo como esto, que vergüenza…._

Cuando le venía a su mente el rostro de ella sacudía la cabeza volviendo con ahincó a la pila de papales… ¡Cómo si eso sirviera!, también trataba como ella de hacer un esfuerzo extremo en no pensar tanto, pero tampoco le funcionaba, trataba de no "Descansar" para no pensar pero era inútil, el rostro de su majestad lo seguía "Molestando", y en esas "Pequeñas" pausas que daba para acomodar los papeles y tomar otro, se puso a pensar que ante todo… su majestad… no era para nada despreciable. Está claro que a simple vista Yoko es bonita, no importa si usa sus ropas de reina o ropas sencillas, cualquier ropa que use no hace que ella se vea "Fea" pues su rostro era aceptable; sin embargo ahora que lo tuvo TAN DE CERCA meditó unos segundos y concluyó… que era mucho más que bonita… era PRECIOSA; y al llegar a tal conclusión se estremeció haciendo un movimiento hacia atrás con la silla quedando como perplejo.

- ¿Qué… pasa?... ¿Qué me pasa?

Sacudió la cabeza y respiró hondamente varias veces hasta tranquilizarse, reincorporarse correctamente frente a la mesa y seguir con su trabajo.

- _Esto… es extraño… muy extraño._

Lo que siguió de horas y demás se encargó cada quien de sus deberes, cada uno en una habitación, hasta terminar como en repetidas ocasiones en la noche, la que terminó primero fue Yoko, y quiso ir al jardín un momento antes de ir a cenar, como le avisaron que Keiki todavía no terminaba decidió esperarlo un momento, aire fresco no mata a nadie. Salió y se sentó en una banca mirando hacia el mar de las nubes sintiendo placenteramente como una brisa la acarició de cuerpo completo, ése era el respiro que necesitaba. Se quedó ahí algo más de quince minutos y no venían a avisarle que Keiki terminara y pensó en seguir esperándolo ahí, teniendo la mente relajada en no ver más que la noche, volteó a ver su jardín mirando como lucían hermosas las flores rojas que había pedido sembrar, lucían preciosas pues habían sido regadas hace un momento y el rayo de la luna posado sobre aquellas gotas que se quedaron en las flores las hacía parecer que tenían pequeños diamantes brillando y eso hacía seguir contenta por pedir tenerlas en su jardín.

Yoko tomó una mirándola con una sonrisa y recordó que Keiki comentó que estas flores eran las más cercanas a ser sus favoritas y pensando que significan algo mas para él, ella… atesoraría lo que él apreciara.

- Dijo que le gustaban, y que le traían recuerdos de todo tipo y de entre eso había felicidad, pero aquel día lo vi que tenía una mirada que no estaba cerca de ese sentimiento, no sé que habrá recordado.

Medita un momento y la serena sonrisa que llevaba lentamente se tornó a una que no era NADA feliz.

- ¿Qué habrá sido…? ¿Acaso….? ¿Acaso estas flores pueden hacer que uno tenga recuerdos felices y tristes?

Era raro creer que algo tan bello como esa flor pudiera atraer los recuerdos desagradables para las personas, no lo creyó pero… luego de estar mirando la flor sus parpados comenzaban a decaer.

- …No.

Keiki había por fin acabado con los papeles y una "Pequeña" conversación con otros encargados, le avisaron que su majestad lo estaba esperando para cenar, también le dijeron que ella estaba en el jardín, la doncella obviamente se ofreció a llamarla, pero Keiki dijo que él iría… también quería una diminuta distracción como dar unos pasos antes de cenar. Caminó hasta dar con su majestad, al verla le daba la espalda, vio que estaba sentada pero que inclinó su torso un poco, entendió que no lo escuchó, así que camino con ese sigilo casi común en él, y si tan es de él que no lo escuchó ni cuando estaba a un paso detrás de ella. Keiki que al pensar que estaba normal no supo ni que pensar que al oírla bien… Yoko estaba llorando; se preocupó pues ella no solía llorar sólo porque si y se acercó poniéndose a su lado.

- Su majestad ¿Qué le pasa?

Ella volteó sorprendida, Keiki que de tan callado, ahora lo fue más porque al mirarla, su rostro estaba tan humedecido por las lágrimas y sus ojos tan brillantes por las espesas lágrimas que salían, se puso de rodillas y le dijo.

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Algún problema con la junta o con…?

- No… no Keiki (bajando la cabeza sosteniéndola con sus manos).

Vio que tenía una flor roja, y pensó que también a ella le había provocado algún recuerdo… nada agraciado, en esos momentos no le llegó que hacer o decir, mas sólo atinó a simplemente poner su mano en el hombro de ella y decirle con el tono más amable y comprensible que pudo tener.

- Majestad tranquilícese, si en algo le puedo ayudar yo…

- Esta bien Keiki, discúlpame.

Se enderezó secando sus lágrimas, Keiki la miró callado, seguramente le contaría y calló para escuchar.

- Perdón, sólo tuve un mal… recuerdo.

- ¿Recuerdo?

- Si… es tonto porque han pasado muchos años… por eso es torpe que me acuerde…

- Los recuerdos no respetan el tiempo, ninguno, una cosa es que por tantas cosas los dejemos a un lado, pero ellos jamás se marchan.

- Tienes razón.

- ¿Le tranquilizaría a su majestad contarme lo que recordó?

- (sorprendida) ¿Decirte?

- Por su puesto, si eso calma a su majestad hágalo, no soy alguien muy bueno para hablar pero escuchar si puedo hacerlo muy bien.

Yoko quedó un momento sin habla, ¿De verdad quería escucharla?... Pero del modo que fuera era cierto, decirle a alguien ayudaría a calmarla, respiró muy hondo y volteando a ver la flor roja dijo.

- Esta bien… pero, por favor no me interrumpas porque… aunque parezca tonto, me duele.

- Un mal recuerdo jamás es considerado tonto.

Volvió a tomar aire y hablo con seriedad, tristeza y con la voz entre cortada, Keiki sacó ahora la paciencia que sacaba en más de una ocasión a pesar de que había cosas que lo colmaban; Yoko habló, dijo que cuando miró la flor no pudo evitar aquellos recuerdo que tenía de cuando llegó a este mundo, de la frustración de llegar a un mundo diferente, gente aparentemente normal pero al final diferente a su mundo; de las luchas que tuvo contras los monstruos y de cómo llegó a ser controlada por la espada, de sentir por unos instantes ser de verdad una "Bestia" como aquél mono le decía. Dijo que dentro de todo eso lo que le dolía realmente era la terrible soledad que tuvo, de la desesperación por saber quién era y qué diantres hacía en un sitió al que creyó que NO pertenecía. Soledad… era lo que le atormentaba, la idea de sentirse completamente ajena a compañía, no importa que hayan pasado los años ella temía aún por volver a sentir ese sentimiento nada querido por ella, Yoko decía esto abrazándose y temblando y él que todo ese momento se mantuvo callado muy bien lo entendió, ése era parte de los miedos que aún tenía, entendía que el arrebato tan brusco de su mundo al de él era muy cruel, no interesa si no llevaba la vida de en sueño allá en Horai, tenía una vida allá y llegar y decirle que debía hacer otra en este mundo era algo violento.

Si era verdad que los kirin son su otra mitad entonces él por eso lo comprendió a la perfección y ya que no era de los que tenían las palabras correctas, sólo pudo hacer algo que era simple… pero certero. Yoko que había tenido su rostro cubierto por sus manos sintió suavemente como los brazos de Keiki la rodearon, Yoko no se asustó se dejó llevar y se recargó en su pecho. Ninguno habló permanecieron así, él esperando que tal vez así pueda darle algo de aliento a su reina y no se equivocó, la tristeza de Yoko iba acabando como la flama de una vela que no puede arder mas, estando entre los brazos de Keiki, Yoko sintió más que nunca una seguridad que en esos años había sentido, a pesar de su seriedad y en momentos "Frialdad" sintió un calor reconfortante que recorrió todo su cuerpo y una sonrisa tierna se dibujó.

Yoko levanto suavemente la mirada con una sonrisa que a Keiki le pareció la mas encantadora que había dado su majestad, notó que ya sólo quedó una lágrima y tomándose la "Impertinencia" la limpió y dejó ver mejor esos ojos esmeraldas que ahora brillaban por alegría y no por esas lágrimas.

- Gracias Keiki, ya no voy a llorar.

- (sonriendo gentilmente) Si su majestad vuelve a tener un recuerdo tan malo como ese y si hablarlo le ayuda, búsqueme, yo la escucharé siempre su majestad.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Y si son muchos?... ¿Miles?

- Si fuesen miles de recuerdos, yo la escucharé mil y un veces.

El rostro de tristeza se esfumó por otro de una alegría tan inmensa que parecía un sol… y siendo como un sol, su calor llegó al interior del kirin sintiendo una calidez indescriptible.

- Keiki ¿Cómo se llama esta flor? No he preguntado ¿Tú lo sabes?

- Yùmèn que significa melancolía.

- Un nombre tierno pero también triste para una flor tan linda.

- Si.

Keiki bajó a ver la flor y parece que lo ayudó a "Despertar" de un sueño porque al reaccionar y ver como tomaba a su majestad se sonrojó y alejó sus brazos discretamente.

- Ehm yo… ahm… disculpe mi atrevimiento.

Una doncella apareció diciendo que pasaran al comedor, Yoko se adelantó no sin antes volver a decirle gracias a Keiki por estar con ella, Keiki le respondió con una amble sonrisa, sostuvo la flor roja mirándola por unos momentos cuando un sonido llamó su atención, un ave color esmeralda y pecho blanco llegó con él posándose en la rama de uno de los árboles, Keiki la miró bien y en una de su patas traía un papel, un mensaje y lo tomó.

- ¿Sera de En taiho?

Al desdoblar la hoja…..su idea estaba MUY ABISMALMENTE lejos de lo que creyó.

- (sorprendido) ¿Señora Lien?

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cap.5 Sus labios**

El mensaje era breve, pedía que fuera a verla dentro de dos días en una dirección anotada en la carta, dejó las cosas como estaban y esperaría aunque interiormente se preguntaba la razón para verlo, ella no acostumbraba hacer eso así que le extrañaba. Sin embargo al entrar al comedor para acompañar a la reina a cenar se le olvidó casi por completo al ver a Yoko sonreír como si hace rato no hubiera recordado cosas que le provocaron llorar, el kirin volvió a sentir aquel calor por la expresión de su rostro, la cena fue como muchas otras pero había que ser alguien de muy buena vista, ser muy analítico para darse cuenta que algo "Pequeño" había cambiado. Al día siguiente la rutina continuó como días previos, el trabajo no se hacía esperar y no se podían entregar a la pereza, parecía que iba todo normal con ellos mas Gyokuyo que le servía un taza de té a la reina mientras esperaba al chousai para una plática notó un especial brillo en ella.

- Majestad ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

- Por su puesto.

- Tal vez sea mi imaginación pero me parece que su majestad está de muy buen humor.

- (sonriendo) ¿Quieres decir que todos los días estoy con la cara tiesa?

- Oh no su majestad, quiero decir que… ¿Cómo decirlo?... Ni yo entiendo, pero algo me dice que su majestad parece estar feliz por algo… ¿Por la estabilidad en el reino? ¿Un buen acuerdo con los ministros?... ¿Qué sería?

Ella con esa sonrisa se limitó a decir que había sintió un calor en la mañana, desde luego Gyokuyo no le entendió pero no hubo manera de preguntarle, el chousai había llegado; mientras tanto el kirin como todos los días atrapado en sus ocupaciones con una pila de documentos, su expresión era la de todos los días pero por dentro estaba latente una sonrisa que ni él mismo comprendía, y que en momentos salía para reflejarse en su rostro a pesar de que fuera pequeña, esto provocado por recordar el rostro de su majestad lleno de luz que lo llenaba de calor. Esta vez no se cuestionó de porque se ponía en tal estado, esta vez no le quiso buscar "Lógica" a las cosas que vagan por su cabeza, hizo lo que tantas veces le decía su majestad e inclusive Enki: disfrutar y dejarse llevar. Parece que daba buenos resultados, pues el tiempo se le pasó volando acabando pronto sus deberes tomando luego un buen libro para relajarse sucediéndole lo mismo que hace rato, prestando atención a los textos seguía recordando el rostro de su reina, sus palabras y más que nada el calor que aún seguía sintiendo alrededor suyo, tampoco aún quería buscarle lógica a su reacción ¿Qué tenía de malo disfrutar aunque fuese por unos minutos algo tan simple como un buen recuerdo?... ¿Recuerdos?... ¿Recuerdos que hacen bien? ¿Recuerdos que hacen daño?, Que extraño que algo que puede ser pequeño y que no se pueden tocar… ellos si puedan y lo hacen de una manera tan especial… tan sutil… que tocan donde más hiere, donde se quiere dejar sellado para siempre y no volver a sentir daño.

Keiki terminó el libro y salió a caminar un momento y mientras lo hacía y miraba a su alrededor pasó sin querer por la habitación donde estaba el chousai y la reina; como buen kirin que conoce las normas de "Educación" sabe que no es cortes escuchar detrás de las puertas y pretendía alejarse pero… algo sucedió; el haber escuchado la voz de su reina lo paralizó y se quedó ahí escuchándola. No importando el tema de la conversación ni aún el tono con el que hablaban a Keiki lo que lo detenía era simplemente la voz de Yoko, extrañamente era sólo por eso que se quedó en seco… y ahora si le pareció fuera de lo normal, otras veces pasaba por donde la reina hablaba con otras personas y seguía su paso pero esta vez fue diferente ¿Porqué había de quedarse quieto por oír su voz? Reacciona y se marcha a paso rápido del lugar llegando a la salida del pasillo para dar con los balcones.

- No lo comprendo… ¿Qué me pasó?

Así como de pronto se quedó quieto por oír su voz ahora recordó otra vez su rostro de anoche, su expresión…. y algo que apenas cayó en cuenta…. sus labios; esta vea quedó frío saliendo a los balcones sonrojado y no muy tranquilo que se diga.

- Pero ¿Cómo pude….?... ¿Por qué habría de recordar…?

Sin mucho que hacer al respecto los recordaba tan bien que parecía tenerlos tan cera como los tuvo anoche, el rostro del kirin que de ser tan blanco tomó inhóspitamente un rojo como el de las flores Yùmèn, sacudió su cabeza varias veces, respiraba hondamente una y otra vez… pero no se los sacaba de la mente preocupándolo, sólo resolvió caminar mas para distraerse ¿Efectivo remedio?... Horas más tarde, Keiki estaba en su habitación y si respirar hondamente, sacudir su cabeza y andar paseando mucho tiempo alrededor del castillo no le ayudó a su "Malestar", al ver la nota que le envió Lien lo "Trajo a la realidad"; recordaba que sentía cierta intriga por el mensaje porque no acostumbra darlos y ahora su mente se ocupaba en saber que podía necesitar.

- _Casi lo olvidaba, tengo que ir mañana a verla y de verdad quisiera saber el motivo. _

Una doncella anunciaba a su majestad, Keiki de inmediato metió la nota en un cajón, Yoko entró diciendo que Shoryu y Enki vendrían a hacerles un visita en unos días, él tomo la noticia como siempre… tratando de ocultar su espanto por la llegada de Yoko teniendo en sus manos una nota que le parecería delatadora… ¿Delatadora? "Si sólo es una visita" pensaba, pero era claro que una visita a la señora Lien siempre sería especial. Antes que nada no podía salir sin permiso como la otra vez y regresar tarde; pidió permiso para salir mañana y como era de esperarse preguntó a donde iría; como Keiki no acostumbra hacer cosas así a menos que sea de suma importancia quería saber porque lo hacía… pero Keiki contaba con una suerte tremenda porque otra doncella fue hasta con ellos para preguntar si el chousai podía ir a ver de nuevo a su majestad, ella accedió y se fue para no hacerlo esperar… Keiki respiró porque no encontraba forma de explicar.

Al día siguiente Keiki salió temprano mientras su reina atendía sus asuntos y él estando "Libre" podía marcharse montado en Hyouki, que también le ordenó que volara tan rápido como pudiera. Por estar en un lugar con mucha gente Keiki hacía lo mismo que cuando salía con su majestad, usar ropa adecuada para no ser reconocido, al llegar el lugar era una casa que exteriormente era sencilla pero linda, en una calle donde no circulaba mucha gente, Hyouki desapareció y Keiki miró atentamente la casa.

- ¿Será aquí? Es el lugar de la carta pero…

Toca la puerta abriéndole Lien, llevaba puesta un vestido rosa claro muy elegante con bordes dorados, alrededor de sus brazos un manto blanco y notó que se había puesto un perfume muy fino; resumiendo… Lien se veía tan hermosa y delicada que podía satisfacer al gusto de cualquier hombre, por supuesto que no quedó exento Keiki apareciendo en su rostro un muy notable sonrojo, aunado a eso lo que más la hacía lucir era esa sonrisa que siempre le brindaba saludándolo pero él no pudo hablar, lo tomó de la mano para que entrara cerrando la puerta.

- Que bueno que viniste Keiki, muchas gracias.

- ¿Por qué pidió verme? ¿Le sucedió algo malo?

- Estoy bien Keiki, gracias por preocuparte por mí, no sucede nada malo, es algo que quiero mostrarte, ven por favor.

Toma su mano caminando a otra habitación de la casa, llegando vio que estaba un mesa servida con un grandioso festín apropiado para dos personas, el lugar estaba iluminado por la ventana y veía que además del festín había muchas flores Yùmèn en los muebles y en vasijas pequeñas alrededor de la habitación, Keiki no entendía y volteó dudoso con ella.

- Señora Lien ¿Qué es esto?

Lien soltó su mano bajando la mirada y juntando sus manos contra su pecho dijo.

- Es que… hoy…

Voltea lentamente con él sonriéndole más dulcemente y con un tenue rubor en su rostro, Keiki volvió a sentir un estremecimiento ante miradas así de la señora Lien.

- Hoy es el día… en que te conocí hace más de cincuenta años.

Keiki cayó en la cuenta y tenía la razón, hace más de cincuenta años fue el día que conoció a la señora Lein, se sintió un imbécil por no recordar un día que si bien no era muy celebrado por ambos, era sumamente importante para ella. Y volteaba a ver el festín que preparó con ahincó y el lugar acogedor que arregló para ellos dos; lo invita a sentar a la mesa con ella y Keiki se queda ahí parado cabizbajo, Lien preocupada le pregunta.

- ¿Qué te ocurre Keiki?

- Yo…

- (triste) ¿No puedes quedarte conmigo?

Volteó con ella, su mirar era muy triste y como muchas otras ocasiones no podía evadir esa mirada que provocaba con su silencio o palabras.

- Sé que a pesar de los años no es un día que celebremos mucho, pero esta vez quise hacer algo especial, por ser tantos años los que llevo de conocerte… y de amarte.

Los ojos del kirin se abrieron con estas últimas palabras.

- Siento mucho si te… molesté en un momento que estas lleno de ocupaciones, sólo pensé que… podríamos esta vez… hacer algo que…

Al notar que lagrimas aparecían en sus ojos se acercó tomando sus hombros.

- Por favor no llore, no debí actuar así… le pido me disculpe.

Una lagrimas se escapó recorriendo su mejilla, Keiki la limpió y dijo sonriendo amablemente.

- Le agradezco por el esfuerzo que hizo para que celebráramos este día, sería una descortesía si no estoy a su lado, por favor déjeme acompañarla.

Lien volvió a sonreír y se dedicaron a degustar el festín a la vez de conversar; la charla fue como el comportamiento de ambos, tranquila, serena pero la particularidad de haber una atmosfera de dicha que los rodeaba; en esta situación se dejaba ver muy claramente la personalidad de ambos y su comportamiento. Lien demostraba ser toda una dama fina y educada; pero demostrando una ligera vivacidad al estar al lado de Keiki; él en cambio se comportaba como siempre pero demostrando cierta "Ligereza" con ella; y mientras ellos estaba disfrutando del festín Yoko atendiendo cartas que le mandaron también podía recapacitar interiormente sobre Keiki.

- _Me hizo muy feliz al decir que me escuchará siempre que lo necesite; no tenía idea que Keiki fuera así._

Keiki no es muy expresivo y ella por mucho tiempo había anhelado que fuera de otra manera… y se le concedió cuando menos lo esperaba, y habiendo visto ese lado comprensivo y cándido de Keiki… la hacía pensar que…

- _Si puede ser de ese modo conmigo y… yo me esfuerzo mas entonces… ¿Él y yo…?_

Deja las cosas en el escritorio y corre al jardín tomando una de las flores rojas con una sonrisa; vuelve a la habitación poniendo la flor cerca de ella sonriéndole.

- Fue gracias a ustedes que él me miró así, fue gracias a ustedes que pude sentir el calor que me brindó Keiki anoche… muchas gracias. _Quiere decir que tengo oportunidad, puedo tener esperanzas con él._

Pasaron las horas y llegó la hora que debía volver al palacio, Lien lo escoltó a la puerta agradeciéndole de nuevo por haberse quedado a celebrar con ella.

- No tiene que agradecerme, al contrario no tenía porque tomarse la molestia de hacer tanto para celebrar.

- Para mí es poco para todo lo que representa este día para mí, pero no podía hacer algo mejor.

- No se preocupe.

- Te prometo que el año que viene haré algo mejor.

Sintió algo extraño al escuchar esas palabras, ¿"El año que viene"? le parece una fecha lejana… pero MUY lejana; no sabía porque pero presentía que posiblemente algo se interpondría pero no comprendía esa sensación. Keiki solamente sonrió gentilmente volviendo a agradecerle por su gesto y se despidió; mas cuando abrió la puerta lo llamó, volteó sin problemas pero las manos tibias de Lien tomaron su rostro acercándolo para darle un beso; los ojos del siempre serio kirin se abrieron completamente enrojeciéndose su rostro. Lien se apartó de su rostro mas no lo soltaron sus manos y sonriendo dijo.

- Es mi regalo por este día.

Keiki se le quedó viendo con el rostro todo rojo y los ojos más abiertos que nunca, ni siquiera pudo hablar sólo balbucear; Lien sonreía divertida por su actitud y para "Despertarlo" le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla dando resultado; con nervios volvió agradecerle por su amabilidad y salió apareciendo Hyouki, lo montó a prisa pero antes de partir volteó con ella.

- Adiós querido Keiki.

Él se despidió cortésmente alzando el vuelo su bestia hasta desaparecer de la vista de Lien.

- _Te amo... te amo, mi querido Keiki._

Sintiendo el viento que chocaba en su cara, Keiki continuaba aún conmocionado por el beso de la señora Lien, continuaba con sus nervios y mientras tocaba sus labios pensaba.

- _Eran cálidos y suaves… no cambian con el tiempo y… repetidamente me dejan…_

Como un rayo recordó los labios de su reina sorprendiéndolo tanto que hizo un movimiento al monstruo que lo hizo detenerse.

- Taiho ¿Qué le ocurre?

Keiki comenzó a ser invadido por la imagen de los labios de Yoko viéndolos tan cerca como para sentirlos, así también recordaba los del Lien conmocionándolo ante esas imágenes.

- _¿Qué me está ocurriendo?... ¿Por qué los recuerdo?... ¿Por qué recuerdo ambos…?_

Hyouki varias veces le preguntaba cómo estaba, pero sólo quedaba el silencio exterior del kirin porque adentro… era un lío.

- _Su majestad… señora Lien… ¿Por qué ahora…? ¿Por qué…?... ¿Porqué ahora las veo a las dos?_

**COTINUARÁ….**


	6. Chapter 6

**u_u Una sincera disculpa por la tardanza de la historia**

* * *

**Cap.6 Roce de labios**

Si alguien miraba a Keiki diría que, se comporta tan serio como es su carácter habitual; pero si era alguien tan buen observador se daría cuenta que algo cambió en él; Yoko pudo percibirlo en los pocos ratos que permanecían solos, él se encontraba absorto en cualquier cosa pero no volteaba con ella, si Yoko le dirigía la palabra él respetuosamente le respondía pero inclinaba la mirada. Su reina cuestionaba si había hecho algo que lo incomodó, pero no tenía memoria de algo semejante; por momentos creyó que era imaginación suya pero el kirin no cambia de "Actitud" con los días, repercutiendo en la concentración de la reina. Pues en las pláticas matutinas no estaba concentrada en los temas y le tenían que repetir las cosas varias veces; sin embargo se hizo notar que han pasado cincuenta años sobre Yoko, cinco décadas de experiencia donde aprendió que ante cualquier situación… ir a dar la cara y se fue al despacho donde trabajaba concentradamente, abriendo la puerta con cierta brusquedad sacándolo de golpe de su trabajo, cerró la puerta y se posó frente a él muy decidida.

- ¿S-sucede algo… majestad?...

- Dime ¿Qué te sucede Keiki?... ¿Qué hice?

Tan confundido estaba hasta este momento, porque no atinaba a comprender su actitud, ella trató de ponerse tan firme como sus fuerzas le dieran, pero comenzó a bombardear al kirin con muchas preguntas que el pobre no comprendía y mucho menos le tenía una respuesta; si ella se comportó así fue porque, como vio un lado de Keiki esa noche que la escuchó y le dio consuelo, creyó que las cosas podrían cambiar…. Pero no así y ese cambio tan repentino le causó preocupación; como no daba respuesta y él se quedaba paralizado por todas sus preguntas, exhaló hondamente sentándose en una silla sosteniendo su cabeza con una mano; disculpándose por su comportamiento, más claro… por comportarse como una niña, Keiki se acercó y le dijo.

- No majestad, yo lamento si la molesté con mi actitud.

Volvió a cuestionarle si ella lo había molestado en algún momento, pero Keiki le aseguró que no fue así, y ella volvía a pedir explicaciones de su comportamiento en estos días; él dijo con ese tono serio que nada grave había pasado con ella, pero igualmente quedaba inconforme, también en este tiempo aprendió que si la expresión era una y las palabras otras…. no era verdad; se levantó para estar frente a él inclinando la mirada y juntando sus manos a su pecho le dijo.

- Si es verdad y no hay nada malo conmigo, entonces ¿Hay algo más que te molesta?

Levantó la mirada con tristeza, y Keiki instantáneamente se sintió mal pero no más que cuando bajó los ojos y miró sus labios sonrojándose tenuemente y esquivando su mirada, ÉSA era la razón por la que no quería verla a la cara y menos dirigirle la palabra, porque si lo hacía vería su rostro y consecuentemente sus labios, sintiendo una sensación extraña en su pecho, como si se le fuera a salir el corazón y su rostro se pondría tan rojo como las flores Yùmèn; a su manera le reiteraba que no había nada fuera de lo normal que lo molestara, alegó que estaba ocupado y que sentía cierto cansancio, por supuesto que TAMPOCO se quedó Yoko satisfecha con esto y no dudaba en volver a bombardearlo con mil preguntas, si eso ayudaba a que hablara. Ella no le quitaba la vista y él no volteaba ni de chiste, y rogaba porque se fuera o alguien viniera a preguntar lo que sea, pero que llegara alguien porque sabe que no va a estar así todo el tiempo.

- _Por favor váyase… no quiero verla…. no quiero ver sus labios, majestad por favor…_

Para su salvación llegó una de las doncellas llamando a la puerta, Yoko se acercó dejando al kirin sacando éste un suspiro soltando el cuerpo, la doncella traía una carta de Shoryu decía dos cosas, una, que le tuvieran listo el vino que comercializaba el reino de Kei hasta hace pocos años y dos, que ese día llegaban, ordenó que tuvieran las habitaciones listas y preparan una gran cena para ellos retirándose las doncellas, volviendo al tema Yoko lo miró apenada disculpándose de su insistencias, Keiki amablemente dijo que no se tenía que disculpar, no estaba molesto. Yoko se retiró con mal sabor en la boca, creyó que esta situación lo alejaba más de él, quería acercarse más al kirin, al ser que en todos esos años logró tener un lugar muy importante en ella, y con las ilusiones que se había formado aquella noche que Keiki le brindó consuelo se preocupaba mas de no hacer cosas que lo molestarán.

Horas más tarde llegaron Shoryu y Enki recibiéndolos la reina y el kirin; una doncella escoltó a Enki a sus habitaciones porque quería descansar, Shoryu y Yoko se fueron a charlar a otro salón, hablando de cualquier otra cosa que no fueran las obligaciones de un gobernante; mientras Keiki volvía a su trabajo, atendiendo los documentos sintió un cosquilleo cuando recordó lo de hace un momento, fue un alivio que llegaran en ese momento porque no tenía idea lo que podía suceder si estaba con la reina más tiempo; sólo de recordar sus labios causaba efectos en él, y todo ese tiempo para evitar verlos se refugiaba en el trabajo o bajando discretamente la mirada para no verla a la cara.

- _¿Por qué me pasa esto?... Y sobre todo en estos momentos, no son cosas que le sucedan a un kirin con su gobernante, es inverosímil._

Sensaciones que puede entender pero que no quiere sentir, preguntas que se crean en él pero que teme por la respuesta, sentimientos sembrados desde hace tiempo pero que no desea que florezcan, imágenes que llegan a él pero que desea borrar; ¿Qué tanto puede soportar un kirin una situación así? Lo peor es que lo más difícil estaba por llegar y no estaba preparado, como la mayoría de las personas al tener que tomar decisiones determinantes. Los reyes continuaban con su charla pasándola muy bien, para distraerse de tantas cargas de trabajo; sin embargo luego de unos momentos en que Yoko se retiró y volvió Shoryu aprovechó para preguntarle.

- Pensando en un tema más interesante… ¿Cómo está Keiki?

Ella se quedó callada unos segundos, desde hace mucho él estaba al tanto de lo que sentía la reina por su más leal "Sirviente", como era de esperarse ella lo guardó en secretó pero para un hombre que ha vivido tanto… ¿Cómo engañarlo? Al principio lo negó pero entendió que quedaba como una tonta sacando esas palabras que sabía eran más falsas que nada; aún cuando lo sabía no podía meterse de lleno y darles sus espacio, pero eso no le quitaba el derecho de saber de vez en cuando como estaban las cosas entre ellos, y por la reacción que tuvo acató que no del todo mejor; Yoko se limitó a decir que todo parecía ir igual que siempre, pero que tenía el presentimiento de que algo estaba raro, por no decir que mal.

- Algo me dice que hay algo que a Keiki parece molestar y no me dice, de ser así ojala fuera pura alucinación de mi mente pero, estoy segura de que no es así; la verdad es que… no creo estar acercándome, todo lo contrario, en lugar de dar un paso adelante, estoy dándolo en reversa.

- A pesar de sentir que nada malo haces, ¿Sientes que no vas avanzando?

- Puede ser… la verdad es que….

- (levantándose) Bueno si ésa es la situación, sólo te queda una sola cosa por hacer.

Yoko lo miró confusa, porque como otras veces tenía una mirada de determinación y de seriedad a pesar de que tenía una sonrisa despreocupada.

- Me parece que ya fue demasiado el tiempo que te has quedado de pie, o mejor dicho estancada ante tus indecisiones, la duda y el miedo a dar un paso a adelante en cualquier situación SIEMPRE nos va a acompañar, pero es nuestro deber enfrentarlo y seguir avanzando, lo que quiero decir Yoko es que creo que ya no debes quedarte quieta y sentir que vas para atrás; creo que llegó el momento de que hables.

Sintió un nervio que la recorrió de la cabeza a los pies, muchas veces tuvo la intención de hablarle de sus sentimientos a Keiki, pero siempre terminaba por negarse y esperar… MAS TIEMPO, esperaba ver el momento en que las cosas con él cambiaran a su favor; aquella ocasión en que Keiki la abrazó le daba esperanzas y estuvo a punto de hablar de lo que sentía, pero nuevamente se negó y quiso esperar. Pero ahora Shoryu llegaba y decía que el tiempo terminó, era momento de expresar sus sentimientos; entiende que de seguir así, bien pueden pasar otros cincuenta años y las cosas seguirán tal cual; ella inclinó la mirada pero sonriendo plácidamente con cierto rubor en el rostro diciendo.

- Tienes razón, no puedo seguir estancada otros cincuenta años, si puedo tomar decisiones a favor mi pueblo para que tenga una vida digna, debo hacer lo mismo conmigo, sé que son cosas diferentes y situaciones diferentes e incluso sentimientos diferentes; pero en todos los casos es necesario levantar la cara y avanzar, no importa que tengamos miedo y duda.

Keiki acabó cansado de tanto leer, redactar y firma y optó por lo de otras noches: salir a los jardines, mientras esperaba que la cena especial para Shoryu y Enki estuviera lista; como otras veces lo relajaba estar en ese lugar mirando la tranquilidad del cielo y del mar, en resumen de lo que ofrece la noche; inclusive se le olvidó la "Preocupación" que tenía de ver de frente a su majestad; tanta fue su complacencia que no se dio cuenta que su reina había salido al jardín y se detuvo detrás de él mirándolo en silencio, el corazón de Yoko latía fuertemente por el pánico…. Si, pánico pero no debe dejarse llevar por él; menciona su nombre suavemente despertando a Keiki que voltea con ella, inmediatamente se pone de pie por respeto a ella, pero Yoko le dice que vuelva a sentarse, él obedece confundido cuando le dice que tiene algo importante que decirle y vuelve a pedirle como la otra vez que no la interrumpa hasta que termine; a sus ojos no escapa ver algo diferente no sólo en su rostro, en ella completamente, algo que la hacía ver muy diferente a la chica que vio esa tarde y que temía verla para luego ver sus labios.

- Para empezar diré que lo que digo es verdad, autentico… algo que creció y reforzó con los años, mis palabras son verdaderas; en todos estos años de gobernar, entre deberes, preocupaciones, alegría y tristezas que han conformado estos cincuenta años de mi reinado con todo y que en ocasiones sentí un hostigamiento por no decir debilidad en momentos, hubo… algo que me hizo seguir adelante, que me hacía levantar la cara y temerle a las dificultades, algo que me hacía sentir con cálido rayo de sol en mi corazón y que con el pasar del tiempo me da la fuerza para sostener no sólo la vida de mi pueblo, también la mía, ese rayo de sol que me hace sentir que soy feliz porque estoy viva.

Los ojos esmeralda de la reina brillaban no porque hubiera lágrimas, si no porque sus palabras era lo que en verdad ocurría en su interior, al mirarla de ese modo Keiki pareció sentir aquel cálido rayo de sol del que hablaba Yoko y lo cual hacía tener TODA su atención y no alejarla a otro sitio.

- Ese algo… o más bien ese "Alguien" me ha dado tanto sin que se dé cuenta, sin que lo pido yo siquiera, y me ha hecho inmensamente feliz…

Oyendo eso la dudo se estancó en él ¿Qué era lo que hablaba la reina?

- Y ese alguien del que hablo…. Del que estoy tan agradecida por estar a mi lado… eres tú… mi amado Keiki.

Los ojos del kirin se abrieron como platos y los pensamientos se le detuvieron de golpe, quedó estático con la declaración… esas últimas palabras aclararon lo que se preguntaba, sobre ese "Alguien" que mencionaba la reina.

- Keiki te he amado desde hace tantos años y yo… he sido una cobarde que apenas se dio valor para declararse… perdón…

Él no dio nada estaba tan quieto y el único cambio visual era el tenue rojo que apareció en su rostro blanquecido.

- Te amo más que a mi vida, más que a nada… eres lo más hermoso de mi existencia en este mundo.

- Ah… ma…. Ma….

Ni hablar podía, con esta reacción Yoko sintió cierto dolor pero no iba a retroceder y en lugar de enojarse o incluso de poner un semblante de dolor como le que sentía, sonrío dulcemente adornando mas el brillo de sus ojos y tomó con amor y delicadeza el rostro de Keiki.

- Tal vez crees que no es cierto, pero te lo dije al principio, todo era verdad todas mis palabras son lo que hay en mi corazón; Keiki te amo, te amo… déjame demostrarte que son más que verdad mis palabras…

Se inclinó suavemente para besarlo, el tenue rojo del kirin aumentó a uno escarlata y sus ojos se abrieron más de lo que era posible, y el corazón le latió tanto que creyó iba a salirse de su pecho; el contacto de ambos labios estremeció a ambos, era dulce, tierno ¿Y por qué no?... Inocente… pues para Yoko era su primer beso y era con la personas que amaba, sintiendo mucha alegría porque fuera así, no saben cuánto duró si unos minutos o segundos… pero el tiempo se les fue de las manos; Yoko se retiró lentamente dibujándose una sonrisa en su boca a unos pocos centímetros de la boca del kirin cuando…

- Señora Lien…

Ahora fue ella la que se quedó petrificada y sus ojos abiertos como platos soltando el rostro de Keiki.

- _¿Qué?..._

Al parecer la mente del kirin se quedó tan desconcertada por el acto que… sin querer ese beso le hizo recordar a Lien.

- _¿Qué… d-dijo?... ¿Quién e-es…?_

**CONTINUARÁ…**


End file.
